


Réveillé [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gift Work, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser watches Ray sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réveillé [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Réveillé (The Night Terrors Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394441) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> A fandom_stocking gift, archived for posterity -- Happy New Year!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/238yowvl7rcp1x1ggcpg8tx3gmm56vg5)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/r%C3%A9veill%C3%A9).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
